Love Fostered
by AlwaysYoursAlyssa
Summary: An exchange of kind words and they never saw each other again,swept away by the foster care ars later they meet again, this time a very different setting:University. She's in an unhealthy relationship, unsure of herself but finds comfort with him. Hidden pasts are brought to light as their friendship blossoms but despite all their troubles, can they foster this new love?


Hello readers! I've spent a lot of time musing over the idea of this piece, and I have finally decided to put it into motion. The title is Love Fostered. The main characters are Inuyasha and Kagome, so if you're into that check this out. I'm going to try and stay away from any intentional character bashing. There are some things that will take place that will shape characters, but by no means do I hate any character besides Naraku. Haha! I hope to make this story at a minimum of 30 chapters, and I will be updating in between school and work. So please be patient. I am trying to make these chapters as long as possible. Without further ado, here is chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't any characters, quotes, or songs from Inuyasha the Anime/Manga series, nor am I making any profit from this story. This story is merely for entertainment purposes.

**_Chapter One_**

**_Meeting You Again_**

_One, two, three…breathe in, and breathe out._ Kagome clenched her fingers tightly around the handle of her suitcase. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead, the bright lights of the kitchen making her anxiety even worse. She remembered the small bottle of medicine hidden in her luggage just in case.

"Kagome," she felt her knuckles relax, releasing the handle, "are you okay"?

"To be honest Souta, my stomach is in knots, and I feel like I'm going to vomit." She chuckled half heartedly, rubbing her palms together.

"It's going to be okay sis. It's only university". She laughed out loud.

"HA! Only university?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be supportive here."

"Sorry Souta, I'm just worried. It's just been so long since I've gone to school. What if I royally fuck up? What if I flunk all my courses? What if-"She tripped over her words.

"Well, you do tend to fuck up," Souta grinned at her irritated expression," but I'm sure you will be great".

She patted him on the head, swishing his hair around. "Aw, you're such a good little teenager," she chuckled as he clenched his jaw.

"Yeah, yeah, are you ready to leave now?" He pushed her hand away, ushering her out the door.

"Are you sure you can drive this thing," she asked pulling herself into the passenger seat of a moving van she rented.

"I don't know. I suppose we are going to find out." He glanced up at her a mischievous grin plastered on his face, twisting the key and revving the engine.

_This is the beginning of an interesting year._ The van toggled swiftly back and forth as Souta pushed past the speed limit. The trip was shorter than she expected, an hour long at most. She dug her fingers into the seat material as the van rumbled around a corner, stopping in front of building TKY3. She opened her eyes, and took a deep breath; _finally_.

"Land-ho!" she heard him cheer, hopping out of the van.

"Who taught you how to drive, a drag racer?"

"Kaede." She sighed shaking her head. _Kaede is nice but that woman cannot drive._

She looked up at the sign on the front of the building.

"Yup, this is the place." She said turning to face Souta. He smiled sympathetically.

"You're really going to do great, Kagome. Do you need me to help you take stuff upstairs?" He extended a hand towards her bag but she shooed it away.

"I'm okay, Kyoji is coming to help." She strained herself lifting a box from the back of the van, an exhausted puff of air leaving her.

"Hey now, what're you doing lifting that?" a pair of tanned arms plucked the box from her, the owner balancing the box on his shoulder. He flashed her a charming smile. She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I could of handled one box, Kyo." Kyoji merely shrugged, leaning forward and pecking her on the lips. Souta grimaced, his tongue poking out in disgust.

"Ugh, get a room." He pulled two more boxes from the van. "If you have this handled then I am going home. I'll see you later, Kagome." He pulled himself up into the drivers seat. "Bye Kagome, love you! Later Shit Face!" He cackled as Kyoji growled menacingly. Kagome touched his arm gently and he turned his snarl towards her.

"That kid has a lot of nerve, one day I'm going to teach him some damn manners." She sighed, patting his arm.

"You know how Souta can be. You can't blame him. He's only sixteen." Kyoji scoffed brushing away her hand.

"I know. It's just irritating." Kyoji smiled gently this time, taking Kagome's hand in his free hand. "Let's get your stuff to your room." They walked together, suitcase in tow. It didn't take them very long before they found the assigned room.

"This is it, room K34." She unlocked the door, and smiled looking back at Kyoji she dropped her suitcase. "It's so big," she exclaimed twirling around the room, two full size beds lined either side of the room, both beds accompanied by a dresser.

"I guess your roommate isn't here yet." Kyoji waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't get any ideas hentai."

He strode across the room to her, "Come on, Kagome. You're such a tease in those little shorts." He tugged on the hem of her shorts, breath heavy in her ear. She pushed on his chest gently, but he didn't budge. She tried to pry his hands from her hips, while he continued to assault her neck with kisses.

"You know I don't wear these shorts just for you to see." She intended for the comment to come off as innocent, but Kyoji pulled away quickly.

"Oh, then whom do you wear them for?" He ground out the question, teeth clenched.

"Kyo, I didn't mean it like-" She tried to explain but he continued to berate her.

"Are you trying to impress these guys on campus? Well, Kagome?" She let her eyes drop to the ground, his hand catching her chin and forcing her to look in his eyes. "They could never love you as much as I love you. No one else can love you. You are _my_ woman." She wiped away the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Get out." Kyoji's eyes widened with disbelief and she narrowed hers.

"What did you say?"

"I said get the fuck out of my room. I'm going to be late for orientation anyway, so leave." She tried to sound firm, but her voice quivered with emotion.

"Whatever, you know Kagome, sometimes I can't tell if you're a prude or a teasing whore." Kyoji slammed the door, his words still hanging in the air.

She let out a breath, "Fuck." Her body flopped backwards onto the bed, hands rubbing her cheeks. "Just breathe Kagome." She tried to focus on unpacking, smiling as she pulled a picture of her and Souta from her suitcase. She placed it on the dresser, and the door to the room opened with a creak. She turned her back to the door, assuming it to be Kyoji. "Go away Kyoji, let me unpack in peace."

"Well, my name's not Kyoji, but by the sounds of it he royally fucked up." She turned towards the feminine voice. The girl waved, placing her own suitcase on the bed opposite Kagome's. "My name's Sango. I take it you're Kagome?"

Kagome smiled shyly.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. Sorry about that, I just had a fight with my boyfriend. It's a long story." Sango shrugged it off, walking towards her.

"Men can be pretty stupid." Sango laughed, picking up the picture on her dresser. "Is this your brother?" Sango smiled looking at the picture.

"Yeah, his name is Souta. He's such a little dweeb." Sango laughed again.

"Sounds like my brother, Kohaku." Kagome giggled, smiling brightly at Sango.

"Well, you have effectively cheered me up. Are you going to orientation?" Sango nodded, pulling a few pictures of her own out of her bag.

"Yeah, it starts in thirty minutes, do you want to go together?" Kagome smiled again.

"Absolutely." She followed Sango out the door, locking it behind her. Sango bumped her hip against Kagomes'.

"I know we just met, but if you ever need to talk I will be happy to listen." Sango smiled gently at her. She nodded, grateful to have made fast friends with her roommate. Her eyes widened upon entering a large auditorium, students pouring in from doors on both sides. She twisted the charm of her necklace between her index and thumb.

"I never realized how many students there were," she looked around the room for an available seat," where should we sit?" Her question went unanswered. "Sango?" She looked to her left, but Sango was no longer beside her but deep in the crowd, hand motioning for her to follow. "Sango," she shouted the girls' name, squeezing in between students in an attempt to catch up. Sango looked back at her, waving her towards two empty seats. "The girl is a genius."

"I found us some seats!" Sango had a cheeky grin on her face, but it didn't last long, because a sneaky hand landed right on her left ass cheek. "Who the fuck!" Sango turned toward the offender, giving the man a swift slap across the face.

"It was worth it." The man held his injured cheek all while grinning like an idiot.

"I'm not sure we should sit here, Sango." She eyed the man suspiciously, "I don't trust his ponytail." The man's mouth hung open with shock. Sango laughed loudly.

"I think it's kind of cute, but the ass grabbing is a no-no." Sango narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I'm terribly sorry, ladies. My hand is cursed; it's a tragic story for another time. My name is Miroku. It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand to Kagome, and she took it.

"Nice to meet you...sort of. I'm Kagome," she said letting go of his hand and gestured to Sango," and this is Sango."

"You are more than welcome to sit next to me if you'd like." He smiled, this time a sincere look on his face.

"Well, we don't exactly have many options, but if you touch my ass I will break your hand, got it?" She smiled back, sliding into a seat next to Miroku, and Sango in the seat next to her. Miroku nodded understanding the threat.

"So, how do you two ladies know each other?"

"Oh, we're room mates, actually, we just met today."

"You are both new students?" She nodded a curious look on her face.

"Aren't you a new student?" Miroku chuckled and shook his head no.

"I'm a returning student actually."

"Well, Why are you in new student orientation?" She raised an eyebrow and Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"He probably came to hit on all the first year girls." Sango sneered, chuckling.

"I'm appalled you would think that of me!" Miroku placed a hand over his heart in fake pain. Sango scoffed looking towards the stage, a shorter elderly man waddled on stage. Sango elbowed Kagome who was still being quizzed by Miroku.

"It's starting!" They all turned their eyes to the man, the crowd settling, a few murmurs floating around as the man on stage coughed loudly into the microphone.

"Ahem, I am sensei Totosai. I am the dean of academia here at Tokyo University."

"His name sounds like a type of fungi..." Miroku said gaining a giggle from both girls next to him.

"I HEARD THAT." Totosai pointed at Miroku, sinking lower in his seat from embarrassment.

"Some of you chose to attend this university, others were you are among the group of students who were offered status. If you are in that group please visit the main office to fill out some forms."

"This guy takes forever." Kagome whispered to Sango, shuffling in her seat.

"In conclusion, many of you may not be aware this is an equal opportunity school. We allow humans, half-demons, and demons alike to attend. Keep in mind any student on student violence will not be tolerated, and will be handled according to the guidelines set forth in the Demonic Reform act of 1999. There are special courses available to students of demonic or spiritual nature whom wish to broaden their skill set."

"I've haven't met many demons." Sango glanced at Kagome. "Have you Kagome?"

"Well," She started to speak but Miroku cut in.

"My room mates a demon, well half-demon." He grinned at Sango in a blatant attempt to make an impression.

"Oh?" Sango raised an eyebrow in fake interest.

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes locked with Miroku's. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

She continued to ponder over it, lost in her mind while Miroku consistently flirted with Sango, weaving through bodies and slowly making their way to the elevator.

"What floor do you guys live on?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango.

"Floor three, what about you?"

"How weird, we live on floor three as well. What room?" Sango tapped her cheek.

"Shit I forgot already, Kagome-" Sango glanced at Kagome; she was biting her lips staring into space. Sango snapped her fingers in front of her face, "earth to Kagome." Kagome jerked toward the sound. "What did you say?"

"What's our room number again?"

"K34, Why?"

"We stay in K39, just down the hall. You guys are welcome to come over whenever." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sango, and her face turned bright red.

"Ugh, in your dreams you hentai!"

"Oh I'll be counting on that." Miroku grinned wiggling his eyebrows as the elevator came to a stop. Sango merely rolled her eyes and blushed pulling Kagome out of the elevator and down the hall to their room, slamming the door behind them.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?" Sango huffed and crossed her arms. "OH, I get it! You think he's cute." Kagome laughed and Sango blushed giving an astonished face.

"He's a pervert though." Sango sighed dejectedly and Kagome nodded.

"He seems nice though." Kagome tried to make the situation lighter hearted. Sango smiled at Kagome and started unpacking. An hour had passed and they had been busy setting things up when Kagome felt a buzz in her back pocket. She pulled out her phone a familiar name flashing across the screen.

**New Message: Kyoji**

She rolled her eyes and typed a message back, not bothering to read what he said.

**Message: I really don't want to talk right now**.

She folded her last shirt and placed it in the dresser. "Hey Sango?" She glanced at the girl whom was currently sprawled across her bed and staring into space. "Thinking of that hentai is you?" Sango jerked her head toward Kagome, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Screw you, Kagome" Sango laughed when she mimicked Miroku's fake hurt expression.

"Are you done unpacking?" Sango rolled onto her side, propping herself up.

"Yeah I am. Why?" Sango eyed her suspiciously. She grinned mischievously, "I don't like that look."

"Well, for one; I'm starving, "She continued," and for two; we should try to make friends with our floor mates."

"You don't mean..." Sango's eyes widened.

"Let's go see Miroku, I know you're dying too." She grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her out the door, leaving her phone lying on the bed.

"Kagome, I'm sure they don't want to go eat with us."

"I'm not doing this for me." _Though I do want to figure out why that name was so familiar..._

They stopped in front of the door, and Kagome knocked. She couldn't hear any response.

"Looks like they aren't here, let's go!" Sango tried to walk away but Kagome stopped her.

She knocked loudly twice this time; nothing. She placed her head against the door and listened for movement.

"You're a stalker aren't you Kagome." She tossed an annoyed glare at Sango and flipped her off. Sango raised her hands in defense and chuckled.

One more time...

She knocked a third time, much louder than before. This time she heard the shuffle of feet from inside, and the clang of someone stumbling around. Kagome stepped back as the door flung open, an irritated looking man with disheveled hair in its' opening.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked away sleep, "I told you I don't want any fucking cookies..." He yawned and looked up finally meeting the gaze of the two girls. He blinked twice and raised an eyebrow. "You're not girl scouts."

"Brilliant deduction, captain." Sango said chuckling. She elbowed Sango and shuffled her feet nervously.

"We were just looking for Miroku." She looked up at the man again, this time noticing the cute silver dog-ears nestled on top of his head. Her hands itched with need to touch them.

"Well, Miroku's not here." The man leaned against the doorframe an annoyed expression firmly locked on his face.

"I take it you're Inuyasha?" Sango posed the question with a blank face. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Brilliant deduction captain." He mimicked Sango's earlier phrase. She glared at him.

"Well, aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine."

"Did you come by here just to annoy the fuck out of me?" Sango was starting to growl while gritting her teeth and Inuyasha leaned further into the hallway a snarl wrinkling the skin on his nose.

"Hey now, no need for violence." Kagome pressed her palms lightly against Inuyasha's chest, a vain attempt to stop an impending rumble between the two feisty students._ 'There is something so familiar about him.' _She looked up at his face and caught his eyes glaring at her.

"Listen here wench, you fucking knocked on my door remember."

She narrowed her eyes, poking her finger into his chest. "Okay dog-boy, I wasn't even looking for you in the first place. You don't have to be an asshole about it." Miroku was walking down the hall, groceries in tow, when he stumbled upon the three. He halted his whistling.

"Well, who do we have here? What can I do for you fine ladies?" Sango turned her glare to Miroku who was raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not a damn thing. We are leaving." She turned her back to walk away, and Sango followed closely behind.

"Shouldn't of come here in the first place, bitch." Inuyasha's words cut through the air like a knife, hitting her head on. She stopped walking for a moment. _'Don't let it get to you Kagome.'_ She took a deep breath and continued on silently. Sango watched the girl, her forehead wrinkling with worry.

Miroku turned his eyes to Inuyasha who stood in the door yawning.

"Really man? You just had to be an asshole."

"She called me a dog!"

Miroku shook his head in frustration, "You are half dog!"

Inuyasha sputtered in disbelief as Miroku pushed past him, the door closing behind them.

"Well, they woke me up! It's too early for this shit." Miroku looked at Inuyasha astonished, and then looked at the phone Inuyasha had clutched in his hand.

"What do you mean its early- give me your phone." Inuyasha eyed him as Miroku wiggled his fingers in demand. Inuyasha placed the phone is his palm and watch as Miroku typed in the passcode.

"How did you know?" Miroku sighed giving him the "are you really asking that" look.

"You always use your birthday, 0401."Inuyasha just scoffed in response.

Miroku almost fell face first onto the ground when he saw the time on Inuyasha's phone. Inuyasha looked over Miroku's shoulders to see.

"I told you it was early. It's only 9am!" Miroku rubbed the bridge of his nose steadily between thumb and index as he held up his own phone to Inuyasha.

"Well," Miroku sighed, "my phone says it's almost five." Inuyasha's eyes widened, _'did I really sleep the whole day away?'_

"Keh, they still shouldn't have woken me." Miroku smacked Inuyasha upside the head this time, earning a growl in return.

"Well, you shouldn't be sleeping till five. Those girls did you a favor, and WE are going to go apologize and invite them out for dinner tonight."

"Oh fuck no, come on Miroku!" Inuyasha whined, but Miroku gave him no choice as he walked out the door with the car keys.

* * *

Kagome huffed slamming the door behind her and Sango. "Can you believe that asshat?" Sango patted her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She was fuming. _'First Kyoji, and now...shit, I forgot about Kyoji.' _Her eyes widened as she picked up her phone.

**Thirty-four missed calls from: Kyoji**

**Six New Messages from: Kyoji**

She could feel a cold sweat forming on her face, and she didn't even hear Sango talking to her. She scrolled down to the last message.

**_"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, Kagome. I'm coming up there and you better be there." Sent at 4:30 p.m._**

She swallowed hard, knowing that if she left the consequences would only be worse next time she saw him. He hadn't hit her in months, and the anger management had helped, but his therapy sessions had ended two weeks ago when his therapist went on maternity leave. _'This is going to be ugly.'_ She flinched when she heard hurried tapping on the door.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango had been watching as she worriedly scanned her phone. _'That can not be a good sign.' _Sango never took her eyes off Kagome but when she opened the door she was surprised to find Miroku and his roommate.

Kagome turned her attention to the door and began to panic._ 'They can not be here when Kyoji gets here!' _She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, her breath becoming increasingly heavy. She pushed past the trio, sprinting down the hall to the elevator. She found comfort in its' walls, holding the railing tightly and trying to calm her breath.

"Kagome wait!" Sango called after the girl, but she never stopped once.

Inuyasha stared at her retreating figure and sniffed the air. _'She reeks of panic and fear. Did I really intimidate her the much?'_ His eyes softened in sadness. _'God, I'm such an asshole.'_

"I'll go after her." He started down the hallway, and Sango grabbed his arm.

"Do you really think you should go?" He shook her arm away with a growl.

"This is my fault, and I'll fix it." He jogged after her, opting out for the stairs, being a demon he would be faster that way. When he finally caught up with her, he watched as she approached a man in the distance. He reeked of anger. He growled lowly in his chest, when he heard how sharp he spoke.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to slow the hiccups of her panic attack. Kyoji stood waiting for her, arms folded across his chest. She slowly approached him, "Kyo, I'm sorry...I-" he cut her off with his hand.

"Save your stupid fucking excuses." Kagome cringed.

"Please, can we not do this today?" She could feel tears stinging the taunt corners of her eyes. Kyoji laughed loudly.

"Sure, Kagome, I'll just go about my day pretending that my girlfriend isn't fucking crazy." Her head snapped upright, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not crazy." She stuttered out the words.

"Well, sure you are. No one will ever want you, Kagome. Don't you see only I can love you?" Kyoji pulled her roughly into his chest, stroking her hair, but she pushed against him.

"You're hurting me, Kyoji." She struggled as he squeezed her small frame tighter.

"Hey fuck face, she said you're hurting her." Kyoji glanced up to see a strange man standing in front of them.

Kagomes' eyes widened,_ 'Inuyasha.'_

"Run away puppy, this doesn't concern you." Inuyasha growled with his fist clenched tight.

"Kagome, come on." Inuyasha kept his voice steady and firm. _'I can't stand seeing a woman hurt.' _Kyoji's eyes narrowed in disbelief and he shoved her away from him.

"You know this guy?" Kyoji looked down at her, eyes daring her to say yes.

"N-no." She looked away from Inuyasha.

"Bullshit. She's only afraid of you," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her to him.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She felt Inuyasha wrap an arm securely around her, and she lowered her eyes to the ground. Kyoji growled again, "Is this how it's going to be then Kagome?"

"Kyoji, I'm sorry. I love you." Kagome felt her body hiccup as she began hyperventilating. Inuyasha quickly pulled her away from the lobby and out of sight from Kyoji.

Kyoji growled deep in his chest,_ 'how dare she.'_ He nearly ripped the lobby doors off as he stormed out of the building.

Inuyasha helped Kagome onto a bench and she sobbed. Her body lurched forward as she struggled to breathe. Inuyasha sighed, _'that guy is a fucking douche bag.'_ He rubbed her back gently, humming the tune to a song his mother used to sing him.

"Come stop you're crying it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight." Kagome curled her fingers around his, her breath evening out. She looked up at him, blinking through the remaining tears. He saw her for the first time, with puffy eyes and a running nose. He remembered a little girl from years ago, crying in the CPS office.

* * *

_Kagome cried silently, her feet tucked under the edge of her chair. Everything was going to be different now they had taken away Souta. She lowered her head into her hands, when she felt a hand touching her back._

_"Hey, it's going to be okay." She glanced up at little boy, with dog-ears staring at her with concerned eyes. "What's your name?"_

_"Kagome" the girl managed to hiccup out her name in between tears._

_"My name is Inuyasha. I know you're sad, I could sing you a momma always sings me a song when I'm sad." The little boy began humming the song, soft words echoing through the room._

_"Come stop your crying it'll be alright, just take my hand hold it tight." He smiled a fanged grin, and Kagome took a deep breath, her crying coming to an end as the boy was led away by an older short stubby man._

_"Thank you," she called out quietly.** 'I won't forget you, Inuyasha.'**_

* * *

"It's you." They said truly looking at one another for the first time.

End Chapter One.

I had to force my eyes open to finish this one at a little less than 5,000 words. I've been working on this chapter off and on for a month trying to make sure I really liked it, and so I can make it longer. I know summer just started for me so I should have the next one up in a week or two. Keep in touch.

Best,

Alyssa.


End file.
